paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Big Bank/@comment-207.203.239.2-20140623172619
Figured I would also go ahead and put my own personal method to running Big Bank on Deathwish Stealth. Important perks: Inside Man (CRITICAL), Cleaner (Body bags are always important), the Cable tie perk which gives you six ties, Shinobi (MUST be aced), Chameleon basic (For increased concealment and spotting in casing), ECM overdrive (for the server room door) and either silent drilling or lockpicking expert aced (the second is preffered as it is faster, and useful for deposit boxes. It is also ideal that you not be worried about losing money due to killing civs, as you will more than likely have to murder a few. Assets: Elevator Trick escape plan (Only real feasible stealth escape) Spiked Cake-Canteen. My reasoning for Canteen over vault is because the guards only seem to be able to detect the open timelock door, and not an open vault. This means that all of the first area guards (3) must be neutralized. By putting the cake out here, you lower that to only two guards that need to be neutralized, meaning you have more pagers for teh vault area. Also, the cake in the vault puts the guard uncomfortably close to the elevators, reducing the asset effectiveness. First things first, have the team scout the first area for items of interest, these things being the sole guard wandering around, any keycards on desks (check both office areas, the teller line, and the management offices), the server room, camera locations, the keybox, if it spawned in the front (possible spawns being behind the teller line, or in either management office). Then, find the guard, and follow him to a secluded spot (ideal locations are either office areas, or, best of all, the management area. If there are cameras near him in these places, mask up, pop the cams, then him. Immediately shut down the civs, with words or bullets, depending on the size of your bank account. At this point, no more than two people should be masked up. Following this, proceed to lock down the following areas (order varies depending on the location of the dead guard): management, top floor offices, and bottom floor offices. CRITICAL IMPORTANCE: DO NOT ALERT THE CANTEEN (KITCHEN) OR THE LOBBY/TELLERS. You dont want to alert the canteen, because the 2nd guard should be puking in there, and lobby, because of the infinite street civs. Because you have killed the only patrolling guard here, break any cams. Dont worry about moving or bagging civs, unless they are near the stair case. There are around 4-5 civs that can wander up them (bank manager, a few employees, and some regular civs). Have someone prepared to nutralize any civs that wander up these stairs. Following this, proceed to do the server room, and find the beeping computer with the warning message (keep activating computer until you find it). Once the timelock codes are gained, make sure the stairs are clear first, and then activate the lock. During this time, find keycards. There might be one on a desk, in the teller line, on the bank manager (suit and balding), or in the safe hidden behind the painting. Also, if you had a keybox spawn in the front, grab the keys (if they were in the teller line, you can open the box throu the wall of the bottom office, and get the keys that way). While waiting for the timelock, there are two things to watch out for. First, the elevators. At some time during the wait, a civ will emerge from one, and sometime later, a guard. Make sure that when you kill the guard, you wait for him to step out of the elevator, or he may fall into the elevator and be out of reach, meaning his pager will go off. Second, Gensec will call at sometime (They always call eventually). I personally have had two scenarios happen. Most common- gensec buys your excuse, nothing happens. Continue as normal. Rare- Gensec doesnt buy it, and they send people. Two street cops will walk into the bank. These guys don't have pagers, so wait until they are out of sight of civs, then off them. Once the timelock is off, you still have lasers to worry about. This is what you have keycards for. There will be two card scanners next to the door. Each one controls one set of lasers, horizontal, and vertical. It is preferrable to turn off the horizontal set if you only have one key, which iirc, means the left panel if the door is upstairs, or right if downstairs (might be both left, not sure). Make your way carefully into the vault area. Have at least one man/woman remain behind in the manager office, you will need him soon. First, make your way to the vault carefully. You should have two pagers left, but try not to use them yet, unless there is a guard all alone. Activate the scanner next to the vault. Then, make your way to two buttons, which dont have to activate within a certain time, just push either when you can. Finally, have the guy in the managers office activate the computer for manager code, which is inputted at vault. Open vault (dont worry about guards seeing it, they never noticed it open when I did it). Inside, use keys on door, or silent drill if you have it (NO SAW). Proceed to loot whole vault, seperating bags into gold and money piles. Try to move gold bags to the elevator first (you can toss them in elevator car). Try to empty all deposit boxes before moving any bags. If you get seen, drop ecms, and dont kill any guards. Make sure that you time the ecms well, so they are used efficiently (IE, not using 3 at once). Once alarm goes off, get one bag each, and go. Dont try to get the rest, because the first wave of cops, which gets there in 30 seconds, includes skullsdozers and cloakers, which will wreck you. Leave ??? Profit.